Pokemon: Outback
by redlightningwarrior
Summary: The main character is Gregory. It is a region based on Australia. Pokemon are based off native Pokemon in Australia.


Pokémon: Outback Great name I know. Hilarious, this is a region based in Australia. There will be new Pokémon, new places to explore and a deep story. All Pokemon are based off animals that are found in Australia (Mainly native ones) if I can get this right, Pokémon: Greece may be rebooted who knows!

"My journey begins today; my journey begins today, MY JOURNEY BEGINS TODAY!" Gregory shouts trying to excite his self-up, but to no prevail.

Gregory throws on his signature yellow cap and walks downstairs. He falls realizing that there are no stairs only a ladder. He falls, his head crushing his hat and leaving a bump the size of a mountain in the middle of his head.

"Well that's a great way to start off the day," Gregory mutters.

He stands back up only to find his mother standing right in front of him. "Are you ok?" She asks."

"I'm fine," Gregory dusts off his pants and suddenly perks up excitedly, "Do I smell Anzac biscuits?"

"I made them for your big day today!" Gregory's mom does a little jump and then runs to the kitchen. Gregory follows in pursuit. He turns the corner and sees the prize. Gregory's hand shoots out to grab one, but his mother stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch them they are hot!" Gregory's mom shouts her grip tightening.

"But, Mom I was going to be careful." Gregory lies.

"Yeah right." Gregory's mom knows his ways. She grabs a spatula scooping a biscuit up and placing on a plate.

"Thank you!" Gregory excitedly scarfs down his biscuit. He checks the time.

"Eight, O, clock already. I have to go!" Gregory grabs his bag by the piano.

"Bye sweetie." Gregory's Mom kisses him on the cheek.

"Bye, mom!" Gregory runs out the door. Gregory checks his watch.

"Seven forty-five!" Gregory exclaims.

"Well, at least I'll be able to go to the market before I go to the professor's ." Gregory hops on his bike and takes off on a leisurely stroll.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell mom about how our clocks are wrong." Gregory pulls out his phone. He clicks on the message icon and then texts his mom. Gregory reaches the market to buy more antidotes for enitnepres vemon. It is a standard item, and the first stall that he finds is selling it.

"2 azuls for four enitnepres antidotes" the seller yells. Gregory hands him the two shiny blue coins

"Thank you for the business" The seller yells.

"What can I say, it was a fair price" Gregory replies. Gregory hops on his bike again. It is Seven fifty-five. _Well, I guess I can get to the lab a little early._ Gregory thinks. He follows the dusty dirt road to the professor's lab. He can see someone walking to the lab.

"Oh, crap someone is already there." Gregory accidentally says out loud. Gregory accelerates on this bike doubling his speed. He stops his bike suddenly, leaving skid marks on the pavement. Gregory jumps off his bike and then takes off sprinting to the door. He bursts in with a loud banging noise of him slamming the door. He looks around the room and sees that a trainer has already arrived.

"I see you're in a hurry, Greg- Gregory cuts him short,

"I told you not to call me Greg," Gregory retorts. The professor chuckles with belly shaking.

"Just let me choose my Pokémon already!" Gregory is flustered with the professor. Gregory hears the door open as two more people come in.

"Welcome!" the professor calls out to the future trainers. Gregory takes a seat. The two trainers grab a chair as well just as more come in. The professor doesn't welcome them he just turns to his PowerPoint.

"So now that all the trainers starting this year have arrived, I shall tell you about the new guidelines enforced this year. The professor flips to the first slide. "The first new rule is that all trainers must travel with another trainer," He flips to the new slide "And that all trainers must carry a gallon of water or a water Pokémon."

Gregory blurts out. "A gallon isn't that quite heavy?" The professor ignores the comment. The professor looks around for something and then reaches for his clipboard.

"Here are your partners Angel with Amy, Cody with Russel and Gregory with Carolina. _What! Not her!_ Gregory thinks.

"Now that's over, we can give out your starters and your Pokedex." The professor motions towards the machine that the Pokémon are on.

 **What started will Gregory choose? Who is Carolina? Find out these answers and more on the next edition of Pokemon: Outback.**


End file.
